lpcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LPC: Age Of Cthulhu
El Silent Gil junto con BLM estaban tratanto de cerrar la grieta que se abrio en el pacifico, de donde provenia la onda ultrasonica del Bloop, pero ya era tarde.. algo estaba despertando... "he watches lurking beneath the sea timeless sleep has been upset he awakens hunter of the shadows is rising" palabras que recito Escorbuto mientras estaba poseido en la comisaria del oficial Jimy Kongo -Lpc: Age Of Cthulhu El ing Gilberto Lopez lleva mas haya su programa Amiibo, usando los secretos del Necronomicon y con la ayuda de Koke, juntan el software de un WiiU de 32 gb con el procesador de un play 4 creando a DanielU, un ser con los secretos del cosmos y con la rapidez de un play 4 que tambien puede volar y derrepe es medio extraño y jamas se va por las graficas. Los artistas como beto son los mas suceptibles ante la llamada de Cthulhu ya que son artitas con el hemisferio cerebral derecho mas desarrollado que la mayoria de las personas, aunque tambien Pepi tiene las visiones terrorificas de la presencia de Cthulhu, se cree que esto es debido a la conexion que pepi tenia con su gnarniamon llamado Escorbumon, el que en una de sus gnarnia-evoluciones cambia de forma a una especie de calamar gigante llamado "The Pulpo" Las estrellas se acercan a "la posicion destinada", la historia comienza con el culto de la orden esoterica de Dagon, tratando de robar el Necronomicon de la fuerza civil,logran recitar a medias el conjuro para el despertar de uno de los Antiguos El necronomicon es un libro muy antiguo que se cree posee antiguas escrituras que jamas se deben pronunciar; en un programa de los gobiernos de la tierra, secretamente cada centenar de años, pasa la custodia del libro ante un grupo de paises elites que tienen conocimientos de su naturaleza maligna, en la historia de Age of Cthulhu, la siguiente sede del libro estaba programada para estar en territorio gringo lp. Tras saber de los reportes de gente pescado que se ha visto merodear el area cercana al lago Forge, Neto y Escorbuto van a visitar al Fish Mayor, ellos creen que alguien quiere revivir a Leo. Cthulhu atrapa a los principales lpc en el letargo eterno de la ciudad de R'lyeh, un terremoto misterioso junto con, una mujer en forma de luz brillante que desciende desde la superficie de los mares los ayudan a escapar de ese trance. Age of Cthulhu transcurre en las locaziones de Monterrey Lp, La isla del padre, San Francisco LP, el oceano pacifico, Cthulhu tiene la habilidad de duplicarse y adoptar otros tamaños, crea entonces un ser para luchar contra cada lpc, junto con su ejercito de la raza Cthulhi se enfrentra a la humanidad por el dominio de la Tierra Lp. El Capitan Lincoln, Escorbuto, Neto, BLM, Silent Gil, DanielU y Godzilla son los LPC que aparecen en esta historia junto con el grupo de vigilantes llamado LOS REGIOS (El diablo de Céntrica, RolaMedina, Amber Lee y Pingui Rand) con quienes por primera vez se reúnen en la historia. Estando los Lpc luchando unidos, despues de que fueron liberados del letargo de R'lyeh, de pronto escuchan un furioso rugido que viene de lo lejos, toda la ciudad de san franciso esta rodeada por una espesa niebla, cerca de la costa el agua se comienza a recoger hacia el mar, uno de los relampagos mas brillantes dejan ver una silueta gigantesca casi del tamaño de Cthulhu acercadose a la ciudad, un enorme tsunami ataca la ciudad y los residentes sobrevivientes suben a lo alto de los edificios para resguardarse, los Cthulhi uyen de la costa, entonces se ve un torso enorme con unas garras gigantes, de una criatura caminando por las calles de san francisco, los militares le comienzan a disparar, incluso se dice que utilizan un lanza cohetes, no le hacen ni rasguño a la creatura, los militares y los sobrevivientes se quedan sorprendidos al ver esto, la criatura sige avazando hacia el centro de la ciudad, su moustrosa cola derriba edificios y monumentos, entonces en medio de la batalla en el centro de la ciudad, El Gigante Cthulhu derriba un avion que pasaba cerca de el, entonces frente a Cthulhu unos pies enormes se paran desafiantes, un enorme moustro gigante con apariencia de dinosario le lanza un desafiante rugido, Cthulhu se lo responde y los LPC se quedan anonadados por lo que estan viendo sus ojos, entonces la verdadera lucha comienza..